With development of information technologies, personal information security has become a major concern of people. A user may perform a personal data operation by using various intelligent terminals (such as a notebook computer, a smartphone, and a tablet computer). For example, the user may perform an operation on an application program, such as an e-mail, a mobile bank, or a social network; and for ease of use, the user usually saves privacy data such as a login password in the intelligent terminal.
However, some threats also exist in protection of the privacy data by the current intelligent terminal. For example, the privacy data is directly saved in a mobile phone in a plaintext format, which easily causes leakage of the privacy data. Although encryption is performed on the privacy data of the user in the prior art, a key of the encrypted privacy data is coded in a program for version compatibility and ease of user migration, and may be easily obtained by an attacker. As a result, there is a great risk in the privacy data of the user.
Therefore, data security needs to be enhanced urgently in the current intelligent terminal.